


Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, skeleton dance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made another skeleton dance cuz I love these dorks! This is short and cheesy af.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Made another skeleton dance cuz I love these dorks! This is short and cheesy af.

Wander snuggled close to Hater they sat in Hater's bedroom. It was quiet but a calming Wander grabbed Hater's hand interlocking their fingers. Hater looked down and blushed tightening his grip on Wander's hand. Wander sighed happily leaning back then looking up at Hater.

"Hey Hatey can ya come a lil closer."

Hater gave him a confused look but leaned in a bit closer.

"What?"

"Mmm..a little closer."

Hater groaned then leaned in even closer. Wander grabbed his cheekbones and kissed him. Hater quickly put his hand in the way of his lips

"WANDER!!"

Hater yelled blushing a darker green. Wander blinked not expecting for the kiss to be so suddenly interrupted. He grinned and grabbed his wrist sweetly kissing his palm.

"Pfft, that kinda tickles.."

Hater muttered covering his own mouth to hide his laughs. Wander kissed up to his fingertips smooching each finger. Hater looked away embarrassed.

"This is so dumb."

Hater said in a fit of muffled giggles. Wander grinned wider kissing the back of his hand. 

"Just expressin how I feel."

Wander explained giving him a wink.

"You feel like kissing my hand a bunch?"

Hater said confused. Wander sat up on his knees as he kissed up his arm.

"Not just your hand~"

Wander cooed slowly rubbing his chin. Hater began to sweat he was never a good flirt like Wander. 

"Oh..uh.."

Hater coughed and shifted his eyes away from Wander. He was so close to melting in Wander's small wet kisses. Wander laughed leaning against Hater's torso while kissing his neck.

"Your so dumb and embarrassing.."

Hater said with an attempt to scoff.

"I know, I know."

Wander muttered softly his kisses going higher up his neck. Hater arched his back and wrapped his arms around Wander.

"Hater?"

Wander whispered pausing his kisses. Hater looked down slightly dissapointed he stopped kissing. 

"What?"

"Your blush is adorable."

Hater glared at him covering one of his cheekbones. The other hand shoved Wander back.

"NUMBER ONE SUPERSTAR LORD HATER ISNT CUTE!"

Despite Hater shouting to sound intimidating. Wander could only laugh causing him to fall off. Hater crawled over looking down the bed to see Wander below him. An idea sparked in his mind maybe he won't be seen as cute anymore. Hater reached out for Wander's hands.

"Who's cute no!- GAH!"

The villainous skeleton fell on top of Wander his skull hitting the hard ground. Wander was able to jump back to avoid getting hit. He sighed and helped Hater sit up.

"Ow..stupid bed..stupid floor..stupid Wander.."

Hater growled slouching against the bed having his face in his knees. Wander got closer and lifted his head up.

"C'mon it couldn't have been that bad lemme see."

Wander said removing the hood of Hater's cloak and gasped. Hater tensed at his gasp.

"Oh gosh ya gotta crack in yer lil skull poor thing."

Hater groaned, once again he was getting babied. Hater grabbed Wander's wrist pulling him closer. He quickly kissed his cheek. Wander's eyes widened touching his own cheek. He could feel his cheeks getting hot his own face even. Hated lightened up at the sight of Wander's blushing face. 

"HAHA LOOK AT YOUR FACE LOOKING LIKE A LOSER WHO'S CUTE NOW?"

Hater boasted, jumping up. Pumping his fist running out the room cheering. Wander smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You.."

He mumbled happily.


End file.
